La petite fille au bois joli
by Krocroll
Summary: Voici 10 ans que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. 10 longues années...Et elle me hante toujours autant. Ma Joli, ma petite fille au bois Joli...MADNESS CONTEST - AH


**Hello tout le monde ! Je passe en coup de vent pour publier mon petit OS présenté au concours "Madness Contest" proposé par le forum Damn Addict Lemon. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais ce petit OS en tête donc le voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en penser ou envoyer moi un MP pour qu'on puisse en parler ! Bye !**

Disclamer:Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seul l'histoire m'appartient...

* * *

><p><strong>La petite fille au bois joli - Songe d'une nuit d'été<strong>

* * *

><p>Voici 10 ans que je l'ai vu pour la première fois.<p>

10 longues années...

Je m'en souviens encore...J'étais dans ce parc, aux abords de la ville, près de chez nous. Ma mère, trop occupée à crier au téléphone sur son ex de mari ne me surveillait pas, m'avait-elle un jour ne serais-ce que porté un peu d'attention ? Je jouais avec mon ballon, seul, dans ce parc isolé, coupé du monde. Mon ballon entre les mains, je me sentais fort, loin de mon habituelle tristesse, celle que je ressentais tous les jours dans ma vie d'enfant. Je jouais seul, tirais, lançait, rattrapais...Après avoir lancé mon ballon trop fort, celui-ci alla se loger à l'extérieur du parc, dans la forêt sombre et noire derrière le terrain. Intrépide que j'étais, je ne m'interrogeais point sur la dangerosité de la forêt où il était allé tomber. Personne n'allait jamais dans celle-ci, d'après les légendes de cette petite bourgade, des créatures surnaturelles y avaient déjà été aperçues et, il y a de ça quelques centaines d'années, dévoraient les habitants de nos contrées. Bien sûr, comme tout enfant, j'avais peur mais je ne sais pourquoi, cette peur amplifiait la fascination en moi. Le mystère m'a toujours attiré, les choses étranges aussi...

J'étais jeune mais, malgré tout ce que ma jeunesse pouvait m'accorder de bonheur simple et désuet, j'avais déjà, dès lors, cette note de désespoir en moi, comme si... la fin de mon existence n'était pas une fin en soit, plus une délivrance...

C'est là que je la vit. Elle, à peu près du même âge que moi. Je ne pensais pas possible qu'une telle créature puisse exister. De mes yeux d'enfant, je sentais déjà qu'elle était différente. Je m'approchais à pas de loup. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir aperçu, ne serais-ce qu'entendu. Cette fille ressemblait à un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel. Mon Ange. A quoi servait-il que je reste dans l'ombre ? J'avais beau être un gosse, je savais déjà ce que je voulais, et ce que je voulais se trouvait devant moi, assis sur ce tronc d'arbre - tombé l'année dernière d'un centenaire magnifique qui appartenait depuis toujours à la ville - éclairé par les faibles halos que la forêt laissait filtrer à travers ses feuilles. J'étais courageux, je n'avais pas peur. Je me mis à m'approcher lentement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Cette fille était différente des filles de ma classe. Elle semblait totalement détachée du monde extérieur. Et moi, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle. De son visage, de sa pureté. Je m'éclaircis la voix, je me sentais comme un voyeur, et on ne commence pas à un si jeune âge, n'est-ce pas ?

**- Excusez-moi ?** Ma voix était cassée de ne pas avoir parlé depuis si longtemps mais elle résonnait tout de même claire dans cette claire-obscure nuit d'été.

Malgré le bruit de ma voix, elle ne semblait pas avoir entendue, ou alors ne pas vouloir daigner m'accorder ne serais-ce qu'un peu d'importance...

**- Mademoiselle ? Euh...Fille ?**

Pas de réponse, pas de regards. Elle se contentait de regarder au loin.

_Bon ben c'est pas parce qu'elle me répond pas et qu'elle n'est pas polie, que je suis obligé d'être pareil !, Je ne pu m'empêcher de grommeler._

**- Euh, ça vous...te dérange que je vienne récupérer mon ballon près de cette souche ?**

Ma voix, toute fluette qu'elle était, ne semblait toujours pas l'intéresser. Peut-être fallait-il que je me mette à danser la samba pour capter son regard. Je grimaçais à cette pensée vraiment, mais alors vraiment, débile. M'entendait-elle ? Ne lui avait-on pas appris à parler à la naissance ? Était-elle sourde ?

Je récupérais mon ballon, qui était aller rouler, traître qu'il était, au pied de la toute jeune fille, qui, elle, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Me regardant, encore moins. Je l'attrapais, ne tournant pas la tête pour la voir ,elle, ne voulant pas la contrarier. J'allait partir quand une idée soudain me prit. Je n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de sociable mais ça ne sert à rien de rester dans sa bulle, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, ma mère ne se soucierais même pas de mon absence, trop prise par ses 'problèmes' personnels. Je m'assis sur la bûche, à distance respectable de la fille, ni trop loin, ni trop près. J'étais nerveux. Je n'aimais pas trop parler, encore moins à une inconnue qui se foutais que je sois là ou non.

**- Euh, vu que tu es toute seule je peux peut-être te tenir un peu compagnie...Euh...je, je m'appelle Edward.**

J'avais un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, mes dents écartées démontraient que j'avais un besoin urgent d'aller chez le dentiste. Je lui tendis la main, une des leçons de notre gouvernante, Sue. J'étais né gentleman et le resterais. Bien sûr, pas une parole, pas un regard. Je me retournais en grommelant et regardais le ciel. Tiens, je ne me rappelais pas qu'il fusse si tard. 18h, tout au plus...Une légère brise souffla, amenant son parfum jusqu'à moi, effluve d'été, fruité et sablé. J'en était déboussolé. Cette fille avait tellement de saveur qu'il était difficile de choisir laquelle on préférait. Je restais assis, contemplant la fin d'un temps et le début d'un nouveau, le jour en déclin et l'annonce triomphante de la nuit. Combien de temps restais-je là ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais est qu'un intense apaisement me gagna, me donnant presque envie de rester là toute la nuit et toute la vie s'il le faut. Juste elle et moi. Cette petite fille...ma petite fille au bois joli...Je souris à cette pensée...

**- Edward ! Edward ! AH, il est encore parti où ce gosse ? Il va réellement me donner des ulcères ! Il est pas plus intelligent que son père et que tous les autres ! Ah, si seulement je pouvais le laisser là et partir. Mais non, il a fallut que...**

Et blablabla. C'était toujours comme ça avec ma mère. Elle commençait et n'en finissait plus. Car, à cette instant précis, je pouvais assurer qu'au lieu de me chercher, elle préférais s'asseoir sur un banc et ressasser les malheurs de toute sa pauvre vie misérable. Ma mère...la femme que je détestait le plus au monde mais aussi celle que j'aimais le plus, que j'admirais le plus...du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Je l'observais. J'avais beau être natif de la petite ville de Forks où tout le monde se connaissait, je ne l'avais pour le moins jamais aperçut en ville, ni dans mon école, ce que je trouvais bien étrange, mais bon, je ne m'interrogeais plus trop sur l'étrangeté de cette fille à ce stade !

Je me leva, me retourna vers la fille qui ne devait pas être plus vieille que moi et, soudain, pris par une envie particulière, lui soufflais, telle une promesse :

**- À demain...**

Un certain rituel prit lieu à partir de ce jour. Je revenais chaque fin d'après-midi, après l'école et elle était toujours là, assise à la même place.

Ma petite fille au bois joli. Voilà comment je la surnommais suite à notre première rencontre. _Joli_, dans ma tête, _Joli_ dans les faits. Je ne savais pas son prénom, mais j'aimais tout de même donner un nom aux choses que j'appréciais. Je me rendis tous les jours dans ce bois, elle était toujours là. Sur cette souche. Ne m'adressant jamais aucune parole. Nous restions là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la nuit arrive et que je me vois dans l'obligation de partir. Parfois je parlais, attendant ses réactions qui n'arrivaient jamais. J'étais toujours déçu mais, en même temps, étrangement satisfait d'avoir pu partager un petit bout de mon existence avec cette fille qui me fascinais.

**- A demain**, lui disais-je toujours et ce jour-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

**-A demain Edward.**

Je m'apprêtait à partir mais, à l'entente de ses paroles, je me retournais, totalement étonné. Cette petite voix fluette et mélodique semblait sortir de nul part. Elle ressemblait à une mélodie oubliée, la voix d'un ange devenu chair, enfin, d'après ce que je m'imaginais. Cela faisait un mois que je venais tous les jours sans que mes parents ne s'en soucis plus que ça et elle ne m'avait encore jamais porté d'attention. Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle avait retenu mon prénom que je lui avait dit lors de notre première rencontre. Dans ma tête, mon petit ange ne savait même parler. je me plaisais à penser qu'elle avait perdu sa langue. Mais le fait qu'elle ai encore usage de sa voix, ne la rendait que plus charmante et attrayante à mes yeux.

**- Euh, euh, oui, oui.**

J'était totalement étonné et, étrangement, euphorique. Elle m'avait parlé, à moi ! Puis, elle me regarda. Depuis la première fois que je la connaissais elle posa les yeux sur moi, enfouissant son regard fondant de chocolat dans le mien. Je me figeai. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais jamais vu de fille aussi belle. Elle rayonnait, littéralement et proprement, entre le croisement du soleil couchant et la lune triomphante pleine de mystère. Ses cheveux bruns voguait librement sur ses épaules, tels des vagues destructrices fouettant son visage. Son éternel robe blanche ne faisais qu'accentuer son côté surnaturel. Et ses yeux...Deux puits sans fond dans lesquels j'aimerais me jeter sans un regard en arrière. J'avais peut-être des pensées un peu morbide pour mon jeune âge mais je me rappelle que déjà, j'étais fasciné par tout ce qui faisait l'au-delà et le surnaturel. Et je le savais, en la voyant là, que jamais je ne pourrais vivre détaché de ces yeux là. Du haut de mon mètre 20, je ne faisais guère attention au fille de mon âge, qui, moi, se ressemblaient toutes : vides, sans intérêts. Je ne m'occupais encore moins des adultes à part ma mère, pour qui je vouais en secret, un véritable culte.

**- Euh, euh, je dois partir, je dois...euh...rentrer à la maison !**

Elle sembla se rendre compte de mon trouble et son rire argentin résonna dans toute la forêt, rendant un peu de vie à l'humidité grise et terne. Je me retournais et couru, trébuchais parfois, mais je ne pouvais en supporter d'avantage pour aujourd'hui, mon coeur menaçant d'exploser. J'étais rouge de mon effort physique et de l'émotion par laquelle je venais d'être assailli. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi mon coeur battait-il comme ça ? Je décidais de laisser de côté cette émotion pour me concentrer uniquement sur cette fille qui m'obsédais.

À partir de ce jour, les choses changèrent. Elle souriait toujours plus, se jouait de mes émotions, qui, chaque jour, était de plus en plus forte, à l'instar de mes sentiments. Comment peut-on avoir déjà rencontrer son âme soeur à seulement 8 ans ? Je ne sais pas, mais je savais que c'était elle. Parfois, elle parlait, simplement deux mots, pour me dire bonjour, ou encore au revoir. C'était mes moments préférés de la journée. J'adorais tellement la voir et écouter le bruit de sa respiration tellement apaisante ou le son angélique de sa voix que je venais même les week-ends, et ce depuis 3 mois. Je n'avais pas tellement d'ami à l'école, seulement des connaissances et je préférais de loin _Joli_. Je lui avais demandé un jour comment elle s'appelait et elle s'était contenté de me sourire. C'est là que j'avais laissé passé un 'joli' du coin des lèvres, me faisant aussitôt rougir et grandir son sourire à elle.

Nous étions en train de commencer l'hiver et, un jour qu'il faisait particulièrement froid, elle me fit un grand sourire. Encore plus grand qu'il n'était d'habitude. Ce fut pour moi comme si une onde boréale venait de me toucher de ses brusques ondées ou plus dans mon état d'esprit d'antan, comme ci le père noël venait d'arriver et me faisais don de quelques cadeaux en plus parce que j'avais été sage. J'avais toujours mon sac à dos sur les épaules et j'étais emmitouflé dans une grosse doudoune que Sue m'avait obligé à porter, même si je trouvais ça franchement ringard. J'avais aussi des moufles et une écharpe assortis. De l'air frais sortait de ma bouche à chaque pas, comme si j'étais un buffle ou un truc dans le genre. J'aimais assez ce mot : buffle. Bella, pareille à elle-même, portait toujours cette robe blanche qui lui sied si bien. N'avait-elle pas froid ? Je ne cessais de m'interroger sur son compte mais en même temps, j'avais fini par abandonné une éventuelle réponse à mes questions.

**- Alors Edward, tu veux que je te fasse découvrir mon chez moi ?**

Je la regardais avec des yeux rond où brillait l'interrogation. Alors qu'elle attendait ma réaction, j'hochais la tête de haut en bas, si vite que celle-ci me tournait. Elle ria de mon empressement et me prit prestement la main. Elle courut, que dis-je, volât, je ne pouvais détaché mon regard tellement elle était belle. je ne sais comment nous nous retrouvâmes ici, mais nous étions au milieu d'une clairière. Au fond de celle-ci se trouvait une petite cabane, de celle que l'on trouve dans les jardins pour ranger le matériel de bricolage.

J'était complètement enthousiasmé par cette nouvelle découverte. Ces derniers jours, nous ne nous contentions pas de rester sur cet immense tronc d'arbre qui nous servait de perchoir, mais nous allions sans cesse plus loin dans la forêt. Celle-ci, qui me paraissais effrayante il y a de ça quelques mois, m'était maintenant aussi majestueuse que celle qui me la faisait découvrir. J'allais de découverte en découverte avec _Joli. _

Nous entrâmes dans ce petit cabanon où trônait un vieux lit, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité à l'époque mais je me disais aujourd'hui que c'était sûrement là que le vieux Compte à qui appartenait ma maison d'antan venait rencontrer sa maîtresse...Les draps étaient moisi et le sommier semblait rongé par les mites. Mais, à part ce petit inconvénient, la cabane me paraissait chaleureuse, d'une chaleur qui vous happe, vous invite à prendre place pour mieux vous enfermer toute votre vie.

**- Voici mon chez moi, tu aimes ?** Me rappela à la vie sa petite voix narquoise et fluette.

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et sortit. Nous reprenions notre route suite à cette découverte. Ce cadeau, comme tous les cadeaux qu'elle m'avais fait, était magique. À son image. Ce petit éclat dans ma vie avait changé bien des choses, me disais-je.

Nous n'empruntions pas le même chemin que d'habitude et nous retrouvâmes dans un coin de la forêt, bordé de platane dont les feuilles mortes, mouillées par la précédente tempête, formaient un tapis moelleux sous nos pieds.

Elle se retourna vers moi et sourit.

**- N'est-ce pas magnifique Edward ? Cette nature et cette magnificence se révélant à tes yeux émerveillés ?**

Elle leva la tête vers les hauts platanes, et se mit à tourner sur elle même au milieu des feuilles mortes, un sourire plein de fraîcheur aux lèvres.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce magnifique spectacle.

C'est là que je m'en rendis compte. J'était complètement accro. Encore plus que ces glaces au chocolat que me donnait ma mère pour me calmer quand je lui tapais une crise. Encore plus que tous les jouets qu'on a pu me donner pour me faire croire à de l'affection alors qu'il n'y avait là qu'auto-satisfaction. Ces biens n'étaient que données périssables, n'étaient entre vos mains que pour une durée bien déterminée, étaient obsolètes. Elle, elle était éternelle. Toujours à mes côtés, à mes côtés pour toujours.

**- Joli, je t'aime.**

Elle ne sembla en rien choquée ni surprise et se contenta de fixer ses magnifiques pupilles aux miennes. Je ne failli pas face à son regard froid.

**- Edward, je pars**, me dit-elle, me fixant toujours, penchant la tête à droite, attendant silencieusement ma réaction. Elle ne s'était pas départie de son sourire, mais ces yeux semblait froid et sombre.

Pernicieuse ? Non elle n'était pas comme ça. Un peu de perfidie se voyait tout de même dans son regard alors qu'elle me regardait. Une facette que je n'avais encore jamais vu mais qui m'effrayait quelque peu.

Mais encore plus, son absence de sentiments...

J'en fut éberlué. De son annonce, de sa réaction, de tout. Je venais de lui avouer que je l'aimais, même si j'étais très jeune, je venais de connaître ce que tout le monde attendais dans la vie, que certain même se désespérait de n'en voir que les pétales, et voici que j'en connaissais le premier chagrin. J'essayais de me retenir de pleurer car je ne voulais pas, pas devant elle. Mais je ne réussis pas. Je sentis les larmes couler de mes joues sans pouvoir les arrêter et finit par les laisser galoper librement. Je ne pouvais retenir ma peine, comme ce premier amour éploré.

Je la regardais une dernière fois, ne supportant pas de voir cet air vide dans son regard, comme ci ce que je lui avait dit plus tôt ne la concernait pas, comme ci elle s'en fichait. Je préférait m'en souvenir comme de ma petite fille au bois joli, cette fille pleine de vie, toujours silencieuse mais véritable lumière dans le gris terne de ma vie de môme. Alors, après un dernier regard à son encontre, je couru, plus vite encore que je n'ai jamais couru, pour échapper à ma douleur, à ma peine. Sans même un dernier au revoir. Je ne voulais plus la voir après ce coup de poignard au milieu du dos, pourquoi lui dirais-je au revoir ? Ça serait accepter qu'elle s'en allait, et ça, je ne le voulais pas.

Continuant une vie sans histoires et sans esclandres, j'atteignis mes 17 années, silencieusement, seul dans ma chambre, à écouter une énième fois un de mes CD préférés, un Joy Division.

_She said "I've lost control again"_

_And she screamed out, kicking on her side_

Dans ces rares moments d'euphories, je m'autorisais à lâcher du leste. Je chantais à tue tête dans ma chambre, sans m'interroger, profitant de cet état de totale liberté.

J'étais en train de faire mes devoirs, nous avions repris les cours il y avait peu de temps et je comptait tout de même avoir des notes potables pour pouvoir rentrer dans une université moyenne.

Mes passions ne se résumais qu'à écouter de la musique et à lire. J'adorais lire et j'adorais les histoires. Les histoires étaient, pour moi, un exutoire, me contant milles et une merveille sur des royaumes et des vies rêvées, adulées. Comment aurais-je été si je n'été pas né ici, mais dans une contrée lointaine? Aurais-je été meilleur ? Bon ? Plus intéressant et moins...invisible ?

_And said "I've lost control again"_

Contrairement à ma vie fantasmée, j'étais un garçon sans histoire. Travaillant de temps en temps pour pouvoir m'acheter mon lot quotidien, aidant aux tâches quotidiennes. Pas plus fort que les autres en sport, pas plus intelligent qu'un autre, assez moyen comme disaient les profs à cet 'homme' lors des rencontres parents-profs prévu chaque fin de trimestre. Ainsi que ma mère. Personne ne me remarquait au lycée, à part peut-être certaines greluches pour, au choix, me critiquer ou me reluquer. Je n'étais pas moche, loin de là, je n'étais pas très musclé et un peu plus grand que la normal mais j'adorais mes yeux, seul lien que j'avais avec ma mère. Ils étaient verts, d'un vert sombre et lumineux. Cette mère détestable, inutile mais qui n'en restait pas moins ma mère. Mère pour laquelle, j'avais honte de le dire, je vouais une sorte de culte malsain. Non pas que j'ai des idées obscènes, mais malgré qu'elle m'ait traité comme une merde pendant toute ma courte vie, je l'aimais d'un amour sans failles, et l'excusais de tout, trouvant que c'était la personne qui méritait au contraire, le plus mon pardon. Je ne lui avait jamais dit. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ?

_And seized up on the floor,_

_I thought she'd died._

Et cet...homme... Qui me disais à chaque fois qu'il était mon père...Je le détestais. C'était à cause de lui que ma mère était devenu comme ça. Je me fichais de ces états d'âme, j'en avais franchement rien à foutre. Il essayait simplement de me la voler, même s'il faisait le gentil, même si c'était lui qui faisait tout à la maison, cela lui donnait-il le droit de me diriger ? Et cette lueur de pitié que je voyais constamment dans ces yeux, je la détestais, je LE détestais.

Je préférais me plaire à imaginer que mon père était cet homme sur cette photo trônant fièrement sur notre cheminée, cet homme en uniforme qui souriait comme si sa vie n'allait pas se jouer tous les jours que Dieu voulait bien lui donner. Je savais bien que cet homme était mon grand père, et qu'il n'eut plus jamais l'occasion de sourire, pas même pour ma mère, sa fille unique, à qui il a dit sur son lit de mort qu'il aurait préféré avoir un fils...

_She said "I've lost control again"_

J'écrivais. Beaucoup. Tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Je rêvais depuis longtemps, en silence, en secret, de devenir écrivain. Pour pouvoir faire rêver plein d'enfant comme moi j'ai pu rêver en lisant moi-même des histoires toutes plus fantasques les unes que les autres.

J'aimais aussi particulièrement jouer sur le piano du salon, ça apaisait mes pensées morbides ou remplissait, au contraire, mon cerveau vide. Je m'inquiétais parfois. Je comprenais le fait que j'ai pu avoir des pensées un peu bizarre, j'était un adolescent après tout, mais parfois, je me surprenais à ne rien penser du tout, comme si j'étais un être dénué de vie. Même sur des situations franchement glauques, je n'avais aucune opinion, aucune compassion envers tel ou tel parti. Alors, dans ces moments là, je jouais du piano. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être vivant et de pouvoir moi aussi, revendiquer mon humanité.

_She's lost control again_

_She's lost control..._

Perdre le contrôle...

Soudain, j'entendis taper à ma porte brusquement et sursauta.

**- Tu vas sortir de là, sale ingrat, **s'indigna ma mère.** Ça fait une heure que je t'appelle alors tu me fera le plaisir de bouger tes jolies petites fesses et de les poser sur une chaise de la cuisine. Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un fils pareil, j'ai vraiment loupé ma vie...**

Elle continua sans fin en descendant les marches de l'escalier, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende passer les portes de la cuisine. Je soupirais mais me résigna à descendre de mon lit. J'éteignis la chaîne et rejoignis la cuisine à pas lent. Nous étions samedi et je devais aller couper du bois dans la forêt en prévision de l'hiver. Cet...homme ne voulait jamais me laisser seul mais je l'empêchais de venir avec moi, trouvant toujours le moyen de partir avant lui. Mon comportement l'exaspérait. Ça ne me réjouissais que plus.

Je m'assit en face de lui, tandis qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur sa compagne. Ils étaient en train de se disputer avant que j'arrive, je m'en doutait, comme toujours depuis tant d'années.

**- Alors, prêt à mettre les pieds sous la table et à se laisser servir ?** me dit ma mère, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

**- Arrête Esmée, tu ne lui a jamais dit de venir t'aider alors arrête de l'accuser.** Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il prenait ma défense. C'était sa vie après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

**- J'en ai marre que tu le défende tout le temps ! **Cria ma mère en lâchant sa louche dans la casserole pleine de soupe, des éclaboussures atteignant ma chemise. **Tu sais quoi, vous vous ressemblez tous les deux !** **Cet enfant n'aura été qu'un accident néfaste pour moi ! Il n'est même pas capable d'être intelligent et de nous rapporter des bonnes notes ! Il est moyen en tout. Est-ce vraiment notre fils ? Ils se sont peut-être trompé à la clinique ?**

Ma mère me regarda plus froidement qu'elle ne m'avais jamais regardé. Ses remarques me firent mal. Est-ce bien cela qu'elle pensait de moi ? Sa colère n'allait pas contre moi, si ? Je ne pouvais empêcher des larmes d'incompréhension de se former au coin de mes yeux. Qu'avais-je fais pour qu'elle me déteste à ce point ?

L'homme, mon 'père' la regarda dans les yeux, plus froidement encore que ma mère ait pu le faire à mon encontre et des paroles d'une incroyable douceur s'échappèrent de sa gorge, en total inadéquation avec son comportement et la tension résidant dans la pièce :

**- Edward, tu peux aller tout de suite nous chercher du bois dans la forêt ? Je viendrais te rejoindre plus tard...**

Je m'empressais de l'écouter pour une fois, sentant poindre l'orage.

Bien sûr, il ne me rejoignit pas. Quelques heures plus tard, je revînt, plus serein, une étrange peur serrant tout de même ma poitrine. Que s'était-il passé pendant mon absence ?

La voiture de ma mère n'était plus là. Elle était sûrement aller faire un tour pour se calmer.

Je rentrais par la porte de derrière et observa mon 'père'. Il était dans le salon, le dos voûté et ne sembla pas m'avoir entendu. Il était plus minable que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

L'_homme_ releva les yeux et me dit, soudain :

**- Elle nous a quitté.**

Puis il pleura. Je lui avais fait un nombre incalculable de crasses et de choses en tout genre mais jamais, au grand jamais, je ne l'avais vu exprimer ainsi ses émotions. Mais plus important encore, ce qu'il me disais refusait d'entrer dans mon esprit. Ma mère, partie ? Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé, abandonné. Je ne pouvais empêcher un rire hystérique de sortir de mes lèvres.

Je ne pouvais le croire, ne le devais. Elle avait toujours été sèche, froide, mais était toujours une donnée de l'équation. Toujours là, dans le tableau de mon existence. Pour moi, ces faits tenaient de l'acquis et ne pouvaient changer. J'observais cet homme, mon regard chargé de haine alors qu'il me regardait toujours avec incompréhension suite à ma crise de folie :

**- Tu mens, espèce de pauvre lâche pathétique !**

Je le regardais comme la loque qu'il était, s'il croyait que le mensonge qu'il venait de me servir allait influer sur la façon dont je le voyait, il se leurrait !

Je n'attendis pas sa réaction et couru dans ma chambre, allant directement au lit, trop épuisé par ma colère contre lui pour rester éveillé. Je dormis mal pourtant, sans m'expliquer pourquoi. Je rêvais. Je courrais après ma mère sans pouvoir la rattraper. Et puis, quand j'arrivais enfin derrière elle, essoufflé, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas après elle que j'avais couru. C'était après _Elle. Elle _était là. La petite fille. Elle partait d'un rire fou, me laissant pantelant. Sa présence, qui était auparavant apaisante, était, dans mon rêve oppressante. Je tentais de m'en aller mais elle me retenais, par je ne sais quelle force obscure.

J'entendis soudain un bruit, et ce dans la réalité, et me réveillais en sursaut.

J'ouvris les yeux et voyais ma porte entrebâillée. Je n'avais pas fermé ma fenêtre ni ma porte, histoire de l'air rentre pendant la nuit.

Quelqu'un se penchait par dessus mon lit et j'aurais voulu bondir de joie quand je voyais que ce n'était autre que ma mère.

**- Maman, je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fais subir, je t'aime maman, je veux pas que tu partes...**

Elle mit un doigt sur ma bouche et m'abstint au silence.

**- Mon chéri, **me dit-elle avec plus de sollicitude qu'elle ne m'en avais jamais accordé**, c'est moi qui suis vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça, je t'aime mon chéri.**

**- Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes moi..**

**- Mon chéri, je ne pars pas définitivement...Je reviendrais dans quelques mois, car maintenant j'étouffe, ce n'est absolument pas à cause de toi, c'est à cause de ton père je ne peux plus le supporter. Il est devenu bougon, colérique, et... je suis sûre qu'il me trompe ! Voilà, je l'ai dit ! Alors, je vais m'éloigner de cette ville quelques temps, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu sais que je t'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?**

J'hochais la tête. Un sourire tendre prit place sur ses lèvres et elle m'embrassa le front.

**- Bien. Je dois partir, tu te tiens sage jusqu'à ce qu'on se voit la prochaine fois ?**

Elle faisait semblant d'être sévère mais son sourire était toujours là. Elle prit la direction de la porte.

**- Oui, maman.** Je ne pus m'empêcher de bailler et mes yeux devinrent soudain lourds. J'aurais voulu rester éveillé pour ne pas perdre un seul instant avec ma mère mais, malheureusement, mon corps n'était pas en accord avec moi. Je m'endormi sans m'en rendre compte, ne pouvant pas dire faire des aux revoirs digne de ce nom à ma mère.

Je me réveillais de meilleure humeur le lendemain matin, encore tout guilleret de mon entrevue avec ma mère hier au soir. Je ne le dirais pas à cet homme, juste pour le plaisir de voir sa tête dépitée. Quand je pense à tout le mal qu'il lui a fait sans que je puisse le deviner ! Je le détestais encore plus, si c'était possible.

**- Bonjour**, me dit-il, les yeux encore chargés de tristesse.

**-Bonjour**, répondis-je, en pleine forme.

Nous étions dimanche et le facteur nous apporta le traditionnel journal du dimanche, celui relatant des infos à la fois locale et internationale. Je pris place, mangeais mes céréales et lisais mon hebdomadaire, tradition du dimanche. La maire avait eu une fille, Leïla, des randonneurs s'étaient fait déchiqueter par des ours, il y aurait un hommage aux victimes. Annonce qui faisait deux pages : la fille d'un film qui m'avait l'air bien pourri quand je lu le synopsis, allait venir pendant les vacances d'été chez son oncle avec son copain et aussi partenaire dans le film, nous appris la gazette. Pathétique de faire deux pages là dessus mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nouveautés dans notre petite ville et la fille était plutôt jolie...

Je continuais à lire jusqu'à ne plus avoir ni céréales à manger ni page à tourner et me levais pour aller courir dans la forêt, comme à mon habitude.

Je ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire que j'allais sortir et prit ma jaquette et mes baskets. Au bout d'une heure de course à vitesse stationnaire je décidais de m'arrêter à la clairière de mon enfance, celle que m'avait montré _Joli_ le jour où elle était parti. Je laissais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, encore S_he's lost control_ des Joy Division, cette chanson était elle programmée en automatique ou quoi ? Je l'adorais, mais elle résonnait bizarrement en moi.

_Confusion in her eyes that says it all_

Je me laissais porter par la brise, pensant toujours à cette époque de l'année avec nostalgie. C'est à cette période qu'elle m'avait quittée. Je repensais à mon chagrin, à ma tristesse, à son parfum, à son sourire...

_She's lost control_

Cette chanson parlait de la déchéance d'une fille se droguant et, telle une spirale, elle coule de plus en plus que la dépendance à la drogue la prend. _Joli _était comme une drogue par laquelle je m'étais enivré et perdu...

La chanson venait de se terminer et une des Smith commençait. J'entendis le craquement des feuilles mortes derrière moi et sursauta. Personne ne venait dans la forêt, encore moins aussi loin, qui ça pouvait bien être ?

Je me retourna et la vit. J'eu un stop. je crois bien que, de battre, mon coeur s'est arrêté. J'eu l'impression de revivre, puis de vivre un instant que la vie m'avais déjà donné d'explorer.

Elle était là, plus belle que jamais. Dans une robe blanche, comme la première fois que je l'avais vu. Ange parmi les hommes, beauté parmi les impuretés de ce monde. Je repris soudain contact avec la réalité en inspirant fortement une goulée d'air frais. Je n'aurais pas dû. L'air était chargé de son odeur, son odeur si hypnotique. Elle avait changé mais était toujours aussi belle. Son épaisse chevelure brune lui arrivait maintenant jusqu'au coude et semblait si soyeuse qu'on avait qu'une seule envie, y plonger les doigts et ne jamais les ressortir. Ses lèvres, d'un rouge sang, ne m'adressait qu'un seul message : _embrasse-moi_. Et ces yeux...ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur chaleur, je voulais toujours m'y noyer, sûrement encore plus q'auparavant. Elle avait maintenant de ravissantes courbes auxquelles mon corps réagissais agréablement. Je n'avais encore jamais été dans un état pareil. Je la voulais, oh oui, je la voulais. Plus que tout au monde, à jamais, je la voulais.

Elle n'avait toujours pas effectué un geste. Je me levais, m'approcha d'elle à pas de loup, comme à l'époque, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Nous nous regardâmes, droit dans les yeux, avec bonheur et tension de mon côté mais elle, toujours aussi mystérieuse, me cachait ses intentions. Après ce silence qui semblait durer des heures, je lui posais une question, une seule et unique, celle qui me brûlait les lèvres, celle auquel je n'avais jamais trouvé de réponse, celle auquel elle ne m'en avait pas donnée :

**- Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

Dans un souffle que m'apporta le vent, sa voix, devenu plus mûre et plus sensuelle qu'elle ne pu l'être, me murmura :

**- Bella.**

Dès cet instant, ma vie semblait avoir reprit son cours. Comme si elle s'était arrêtée quand elle était parti. Je redevenais accro.

J'allais en cours mais ne pensais qu'à elle. Qu'à ses courbes, qu'à son corps, ses yeux, sa bouche...Je ne pouvais définitivement plus vivre sans elle. Je revenais chaque jour dans la forêt, comme il y a dix ans, elle m'attendait dans cette clairière où mes rêves d'enfant s'étaient effondrés.

Contrairement à avant, nous parlions beaucoup, pendant des heures. J'appréciait tout d'elle. Sa voix, ses rires, les couleurs qui prenaient place sur ses joues quand je disais qu'elle était _Joli_. Elle ne me parlais jamais d'elle, se contentant de m'écouter et de donner son avis sur telle ou telle chose. Nous étions d'accord pour tout, ce qui nous faisait souvent rire. Cela pouvait paraître d'un ennuyeux sans borne mais ça ne l'était pas : j'étais chaque jour plus fasciné par cette fille que je voulais terriblement.

Mon Dieu. Je l'aimais. J'en étais sûre. mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de son côté, je ne voulais, de toute façon, pas la brusquer.

Nos rendez-vous quotidiens durèrent environ un an. Personne n'étais au courant, personne ne s'en souciait à part mon père qui, me voyant souvent absent durant les repas et revenant de mes escapades avec un sourire aux lèvres, me croyais drogué. Oui, je me shootais, mais pas à ce qu'il pensait... Je ne vivais plus que pour Bella. Ce n'était pas à lui de me dicter ma conduite, lui, le lâche, le traître.

Je n'était pas non plus inquiet de ne pas revoir ma mère, elle m'avait dis qu'elle reviendrait et je la croyais. J'en parlais à Bella, de ma mère, ma douce mère que j'aimais et qui m'avais promit de revenir bientôt et de cet homme avec qui j'étais obligé de vivre. Elle m'écoutait, souvent en silence, parfois en m'obligeant à continuant sur ma lancée ou encore en émettant sa propre opinion. Elle était d'accord avec moi : comment cet homme pouvait être mon père et traiter ma mère de la sorte ? Je ne lui devais donc aucunement allégeance.

Je m'enfermais de plus en plus dans ma bulle avec Bella. Déjà qu'avant je n'avais pas beaucoup de contact avec le monde extérieur, maintenant ceux-ci se résumais à aller au lycée et de temps en temps, faire les courses.

Elle me poussais aussi à faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais faite, par exemple, après lui avoir fait lire une de mes histoires d'amour, assez dramatique soit dit en passant vu que les deux personnages principaux finissais, soit par mourir soit sombrait dans la folie, à la faire publié. Nous eûmes une dispute mais elle prit le dessus en me disant que c'était la meilleure histoire qu'elle n'ai jamais lu et que si moi, Edward Cullen, ne la faisait pas publier, elle se résignerait à ne plus être mon amie. Je ne comprenais pas ce comportement mais je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser filer aussi facilement. Donc, je me résignais à répondre à ses désirs. Curieusement, après cet envoi, je reçu une réponse de la petite maison en vogue du moment, Roger&cie, qui m'accordait un rendez-vous.

À ce moment là, rien ne pouvait être aussi bien dans ma vie. Je couru dans la forêt la rejoindre. Elle avait encore les yeux fixés dans le vague mais, quand elle m'entendit arriver, elle tourna la tête et me sourit. Je couru vers elle et lui sautais dessus en riant. Elle riait aussi, ne comprenant pas, puis je lui expliquais :

**- Ils veulent me voir Bella. Moi, le garçon sans histoire, juste moi ! Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi !**

Puis, passant outre mon euphorie, je m'attardais sur la position dans laquelle nous étions. Nous étions allongé et j'étais au dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes. Je rougis mais ne m'écarta pas. Elle non plus ne semblais pas vouloir me déloger d'entre ses jambes. Je regardais ses lèvres tentatrices, péché mortel à mes seuls yeux blasphématoires d'humain. De son côté, elle sembla en faire de même. Nos souffles devinrent vite roques alors que je m'approchais peu à peu de ce dû si envié. Quand je frôlais ses lèvres, il me semblait apercevoir des étoiles derrières mes yeux à demi-clos. J'accentuait ma pression et ne pu m'empêcher de gémir. Elle avait un goût unique, entre fraîcheur d'été et fleur du printemps. Je n'en pouvais plus : j'étais totalement excité par la déesse en dessous de moi mais je devais calmer mes ardeurs. Pourtant, ce n'est pas elle qui m'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle mordilla nerveusement ma lèvre inférieur pour que je puisse lui donner accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Sa langue chaude vînt s'immiscer à l'intérieur de moi d'une façon si sensuelle que j'en perdis pied. La passion qui découlait de nos gestes ne devenait que plus sauvage au fil des minutes.

Je ne pouvais réellement plus me passer d'elle, même si je le voulais.

Me dessoudant de sa bouche, je lui exposais mes craintes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**- Bella, je ne vais pas te forcer mais là, je dois te dire que j'ai très envie de toi et si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, je ne penses pas que je pourrais me freiner.**

Je me retînt de dire que j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps...

**- Ne réfléchit pas Edward**, me dit-elle, sûre d'elle, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. **Assouvis tes désirs, prends moi !** **C'est tout**, finit elle dans un sourire en reprenant mes lèvres.

J'étais décimé par le désir, ne restait pas moins cette peur qu'elle n'apprécie pas, c'était ma première fois et je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec elle. Je ne savais pas si elle était comme moi, novice, ou si elle avait de l'expérience. Peu importe pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Je la soulevais par les fesses pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi, je pouvais ainsi la porter. Cela créa une friction entre nos sexes, m'emmenant dans des limbes encore inconnu de moi-même, sauf dans mes rares moments de faiblesse, quand je me caressais seul en pensant au corps de Bella sous mes paumes.

Je l'emmenais à la cabane de la clairière, celle où on se réfugiait parfois, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, lorsqu'il pleuvait. Je découvris peu à peu son corps à travers le tissus de sa robe blanche avec mes mains, ma bouche. Elle gémit, son horriblement parfait à mes oreilles mais ne me laissais pas le temps de lui montrer à quel point je voulais d'elle.

Elle me déshabilla en douceur, effleurant mon torse, sans jamais dessouder nos lèvres, elle souleva mon tee-shirt. J'haletait, ne pouvant m'arrêter, je ne voulais qu'elle, je ne voulais que son corps. Elle effleura ma peau, tel une caresse imaginaire, tel le souffle du vent. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avec concupiscence, une flamme brillant dans son regard revêche et se mordit la lèvre. J'étais paralysé. Cette fille était la tentation, Ma tentation. Nous n'étions que deux êtres de chairs, sans pensées, sans raisons, dans le même but, celui de la réalisation de nos passions. Elle descendit ses mains. Elle arriva aux abords de mon pantalon et fit sauter le bouton toujours en observant mes réactions, avec une lenteur insoutenable. Je venais de me rendre compte que sa robe en coton avait disparu. je ne me rappelais même pas quand, mais celle-ci n'étais bel et bien plus sur son magnifique corps. Mon membre, déjà plus que tout mis au supplice, se regorgea encore plus de plaisir. Elle était magnifique avec simplement ses sous-vêtements en dentelle noir. Je me jetais à nouveau sur ses lèvres et ses mains furent soudain plus vives. Elle descendit la fermeture éclair avec rapidité et s'empressa de toucher mon chibre tendu pour elle. Je n'avais encore jamais vécu expérience plus sensuelle. Elle fourra sa main dans mon caleçon et ne pu s'empêché de sourire sur mes lèvres après l'avoir caressé sur toute sa longueur. Je m'empêchais de la prendre sur le champ. J'étais dans un autre monde. Je n'étais plus que sensations. Pendant qu'elle me caressait de haut en bas et que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester cohérent, je lui enlevais son soutien gorge et libérais sa magnifique poitrine. J'arrêtais son geste pour pouvoir l'admirer dans sa nudité toute simple. Elle était magnifique. Pas comme ces filles sur lesquels on ne peut s'empêcher de fantasmer en étant adolescent, mais comme une déesse, de celle qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie. Étendue là, offerte à moi, elle était ...Je me précipitait sur sa poitrine comme si elle allait se dérober à chaque seconde, comme si ceci m'allait être repris à chaque seconde. Bon dieu, ce que je l'aimais. Après avoir comme il se doit honoré ses deux monts sucrés, je m'approchais de son centre chaud qui m'attirais depuis si longtemps mais elle m'arrêta.

**- Non Edward**, me sourit-elle. **Je te veux en moi. Maintenant**.

Je la regardais avec hésitation, serais-je à la hauteur ? Elle m'embrassa, laissant de côté les questionnements qui me brûlaient la tête. Je la recouchais, et après l'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux, la pénétrais d'un coup sec. Ce fut l'une des sensations les plus agréables de ma vie. J'étais en Bella et ne voulais plus en ressortir. Elle ne semblait pas en inconfort, ni avoir mal, mais je la laissais tout de même s'habituer à moi avant qu'il ne soit trop dur de ne pas se mouver pour ressentir encore plus son corps contre le mien. À chaque poussée, de plus en plus rapide, je me sentais venir. Bordel, ce que je l'aimais, elle et son corps ! elle gémissait en réponse à mes coups de rein, elle me mordit même à l'épaule un moment où, semblerait-il je n'allais pas assez vite pour elle. Je multipliais mes poussées, la caressant, la touchant, rendant hommage à son corps comme jamais corps n'avait été adoré.

**- Allez viens... ma Bella. Je ne viendrais... pas sans toi.**

Je pinçais son petit bouton de plaisir et elle vînt soudain, m'enserrant dans son étreinte brutale, son orgasme dévastateur entraînant le mien. Je viens en de brusque giclée, délivrance de la passion qui me dévastait depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Je me laissait tomber sur ce lit, ce vieux lit ayant accueilli nombreux ébats mais rongé par le temps. Je m'en foutais à l'instant. J'avais Bella dans mes bras, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je lui fit un sourire qu'elle me retourna puis se blottit dans mes bras.

Je frottais mes yeux. Où étais-je ? Je regardais autour de moi puis vis la fenêtre aux vieux carreaux sales en face de moi qui laissait quelques rayons de soleil. La nuit dernière n'était-elle donc pas un rêve ? J'étais totalement euphorique à cette nouvelle. Je tournais la tête de gauche à droite pour retrouver ma belle mais elle n'était visible nulle part. J'avais beau l'appeler, je ne la trouvait pas dans la forêt. Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Elle était sûrement rentrée chez elle, nous n'étions jamais resté autant de temps le soir dans la forêt et j'ignorais ce qu'elle faisait dans la journée. J'aimais à l'imaginer aristocrate ou fille de laborantin, rien ne pouvais être assez extraordinaire pour cette fille extraordinaire.

Je rentrais à la maison en sifflotant gaiement, comme je ne l'avais fait depuis si longtemps. Je rentrais par la porte de derrière et passais par le salon pour pouvoir monter les escaliers. Celui-ci était plongé dans la pénombre, l'_homme_ n'était sans doute pas réveillé.

**- Edward...**

Je me figeais...Cette voix fatiguée, je l'entendais tous jours pour me dire bonjour ou encore au revoir, le plus souvent en ce moment pour me gueuler dessus...

Il avait les traits fatigués, semblant attendre patiemment sa délivrance ou encore l'illumination qui allait changer sa vie.

**- Carlisle...**

**- Pourquoi rentres tu si tard ? Ou si tôt, je suppose que ça dépend du point de vue ?**

**- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, que je sache !**

**- N'essaie pas de m'énerver jeune homme !**

**- Et pourquoi pas, tu es qui pour moi, hein ?**

**- Je suis ton père ! Et tu vis sous mon toit, alors tu es sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à nouvel ordre, compris ?**

**- Tu n'es pas mon père ! Mon père n'aurait pas laissé partir ma mère et ne serait pas comme une loque à attendre patiemment que le bon Dieu veuille lui accorder sa grâce !Et tu sais quoi, maman m'a dit qu'elle allait revenir me chercher et qu'on partirais ensemble loin de toi ! Tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là, hein ?**

Il se calma d'un coup, et me regarda d'un air triste. Pourquoi avait-il cet air triste ? Je le blessais constamment mais là, il sembla avoir de la peine pour moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on ai de la peine, je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille. C'était si dur à comprendre ?

**- Tu crois ne pas être mon fils ?** Reprit-il d'une voie calme. **Mais regarde nous Edward, tel des merdes laissées à l'abandon par une mère et une épouse vicieuse et égoïste. Nous somme pareils.**

Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans son bureau, celui où je n'avais pas le droit de rentrer, où même ma mère ne rentrait jamais.

«**Regarde nous Edward...**»

Je regardais cet 'homme' plus fixement. Je regardais ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux, même sa mâchoire. Puis je m'inspectait. J'avais la même forme des yeux, les mêmes cheveux indisciplinés malgré qu'il ne soit pas de la même teintes et des joues qui commençais à perdre de leur rondeur, laissant poindre une mâchoire virile et semblable à cet...homme. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter la vérité qui étais juste en face de moi à cet instant. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je voulais encore rester dans la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle nous étions Bella et moi il y a quelques heures. Mais je commençais à sentir les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Mon monde s'effondrait.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et curieusement, cela me réconforta.

**«Tout ça c'est dans ta tête Edward. Ta mère n'est pas revenu depuis qu'elle nous a quitté, tu comprend ça ? Elle s'en fou de nous, elle est sûrement en train de cavaler avec son amant aux Caraïbes ou un truc du genre, ce que notre «présence» l'a toujours empêchée de faire !**

Il dit cela avec plus de force. Je ne comprenais rien. Mais maman était bel et bien venu dans ma chambre me dire qu'elle reviendrait, n'est-ce pas ?

**- Tu mens !** Je dis cela avec moins de conviction et il le sentit.

**- Écoutes ce que te dis ton coeur Edward. Va mon fils, sors, ça te fera du bien.**

Il me regarda avec sollicitude. Je sortis précipitamment, malgré mon envie de retrouver mon lit pour dormir. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Mon monde s'était effondré. Je ne comprenais pas. Comment mon père ne pouvait être celui que je croyais qu'il était ? Pendant tant d'années je m'étais mis à le détester, croyant que c'était la cause du mal-être de ma mère, de son éloignement vis-à-vis de moi. Mais en fait, elle était la seule cause à tout ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle dans ma chambre ce soir là ? Parce que je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu. Elle était bel et bien en face de moi à me dire ces paroles réconfortantes. Je décidais de mettre tout cela dans un coin de ma tête et de sécher mes larmes.

Justement, aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé d'être heureux et je le serais.

Il y avait peut-être de la lumière dans mon monde. Je voyais enfin mon père comme tel et puis, j'avais Bella.

Mon euphorie revînt...Ma douce Bella...Un sourire niais vînt poindre sur mes lèvres. Jamais je ne me sentit aussi bien de ma vie, comme quoi, un comportement peut changer d'un instant à l'autre...Je bousculais quelqu'un avec force, sans avoir pu prévoir mon geste.

La petite femme menue tomba sur le coup et je m'en voulu, même si ce n'était foncièrement pas ma faute.

**- Excusez moi je suis vraiment désolé...**

**- Ce n'est pas grave,** me répondit la jeune femme dont le téléphone, suite à notre choc, était aller bondir à plusieurs mètres.

Soudain, je me figea. Ça ne pouvait être possible. C'était elle. Ma Bella. Je souris encore plus que précédemment si c'était possible. Elle était magnifique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec autre chose que sa longue robe blanche mais le jean qu'elle arborait semblait avoir été cousu pour elle, pour ne pas dire, sur elle.

**- Bella ?**

**- Excusez-moi ?** Dit-elle, en me regardant étonnée.

**- Bella, je suis si content ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu en ville. Tu ne m'a jamais dit exactement où tu habitait ! Oh mon amour, je suis si heureux de te voir là après la nuit d'hier !** Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras alors qu'elle se débattait.

**- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**- Bella...maintenant que tu es là, je veux te présenter mon père...Je penses que je l'avais en fait mal jugé**, dis-je, penaud.

**- Non, mais je m'en fou de votre père !** S'exclama soudain ma Bella, colérique. **Et lâchez moi.**

Je cédais à sa demande, ne comprenant pas.

**- Bella, ma Bella...**

**- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous racontez, je ne m'appelle pas Bella, mon nom est Mary.**

**- Mais Bella, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est quoi cette blague idiote ?** Je rigolais nerveusement et tentais de la reprendre dans mes bras. Elle s'écarta prestement comme si mon touché la brûlait, et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

**- Non mais j'ai déjà tout eu du mec qui a tenté de me kidnapper à celui qui prit de frénésie, a essayer de me voler ma chaussure. Mais jamais au grand jamais on ne m'avais pris pour mon personnage !**

Elle fut prise d'un rire fou mais dans ses yeux brillait toujours cette fureur. Cette fille n'était donc pas ma Bella ? Mais, je ne comprenais plus rien. Je commençais à suffoquer. C'était elle j'en étais sûr. Mais qu'avait-elle ? Elle était elle et en même temps si différente. Elle semblait plus hautaine, moins..._Elle_. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas qu'on se fasse voir en publique ? Peut-être avait-elle une famille très stricte qui ne s'attardait pas sur son bonheur et voulait la marier de force avec une personne avec laquelle elle ne voulait pas faire sa vie ? Ça devait sûrement être ce genre de raison. Après tout, malgré le temps passé ensemble et notre nuit dernière, que savais-je sur ma Bella ?

Elle continuait de marmonner, tous les passants nous regardais, étonnés. J'entendais les commérages certain :

_- Ça doit sûrement être la scène d'un film.._..

_- Ouais la petite Mary, elle fais des ravages dans tout Hollywood, sûr qu'elle en a fait sur ce pauvre Edward et là, il doit se faire jeter, sûr..._

Je n'y prêtais plus attention.

Cette furie, juste en apparence et dans les moments intimes ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser, se retourna précipitamment, et partit comme une furie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre.

Bella s'était-elle jouer de moi ? S'appellait-elle en vérité Mary ?

Je la suivit discrètement jusqu'àn semblait-il, sa maison, semblable à celle d'un prince ou d'une reine. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une tel maison à Forks. Allait-elle retrouver sa famille ? En face du portail se trouvait un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que moi, brun, les yeux bleus, pas mal même si je n'étais pas objectif, n'étant pas particulièrement attiré par les hommes. Quand elle le vit, une lueur dans ses yeux s'alluma, comme si elle le connaissais depuis longtemps. Voyeur un jour, voyeur toujours comme on dit...Je m'approchait lentement des deux jeunes gens enlacés quand il posa ses lèvres sur ma douce Bella, Mary peu importe.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne le repoussa pas, elle sembla même approfondir le baiser. J'étais déçu et encore plus, mon coeur était complètement en morceau. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça ? Je l'aimais et c'est comme ça qu'elle me le retournait ?

Elle parla avec ce garçon avant que celui-ci, après un énième baiser la quitte pour se diriger vers son énorme berline. Elle rentra chez elle après avoir regardé à gauche et à droite, se sentant sûrement épiée.

Je n'avais pas besoin de d'avantage. Si cette fille n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendais être, je devais le savoir. Pour que mon coeur ne soit pas encore plus fragilisé même si je savais qu'après son rejet, il ne me restait plus qu'à mourir d'amour pour elle. Je sais, c'est probablement excessif mais j'étais comme ça. Tout...ou rien.

Je devais lui parler. Ce soir.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Je ne peux m'arrêter. Je cours toujours ? Un pied, puis l'autre, et encore un. Je ne peux penser correctement. Qu'ai je fais ? Où vais-je ? Pourquoi ? J'ai couru, je cours toujours...haletant, essoufflé, je ne peux m'arrêter... pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je vivre une existence normal ? Exempt de tout problèmes, de tout défauts ? Certains êtres humains ne sont-ils nés que pour souffrir ?

Alors je courais. Je ne sais où mais je courais.

Je ne comprenais pas...pourquoi le dessous de mes ongles étaient ils plein de peau, de cheveux et de sang ? Pourquoi ma peau portait-elle la trace de griffures ? Pourquoi mon tee-shirt était il maculé de tâche noir étrangement semblables à du sang ? Pourquoi avais-je une absence entre le moment où je rentrais dans la chambre de ma Bella et maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'a t-elle pas voulu m'écouter ? Pourquoi ne me reconnassait-elle pas ? Ça me tordait les entrailles, me compressais le coeur. Qu'avais-je donc fais ? Je m'arrachait les cheveux, je ne pouvais plus me supporter ! Enlevez moi ma peau ! Déchirez-moi !

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'arrivais à la cabane. Défais, haletant, voulant m'arracher la peau suite à mon crime dont je n'avais le souvenir. Qu'avais-je fais ? Qu'avais-je donc fais ?

Ma vie était un vrai bordel.

Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Comment ? Comment rêve peut devenir cauchemar ?

Je voulu mourir sur le coup, foudroyé. Pourquoi cela n'arrivait-il pas ? Je pleurais, je criais, ma gorge me faisais mal, mon corps était trop lourd à porter, ma peau ne semblait plus la mienne, j'aurais voulu l'arracher. Pris d'une fureur, d'une frénésie incontrôlable, je balançais tout ce qui pouvait être balancé à travers la pièce. Vase, table et même ce lit moisi qui en avait vu plus qu'il ne devais en supporter...

La lune, s'éleva dans la nuit, tel un glas sonnant la fin. Je m'arrêtais, elle était si belle à travers les carreaux de la vielles fenêtres. Je m'en approcha, et ne pouvant y résister, j'enfonça mes poings dans celle-ci, toujours plus fort...jusqu'à ce qu'elle explosa...C'était si beau...Le verre écorchait, tranchait, mais je n'en avais cure. Quelle belle nuit ! Je vis un éclat au sol. Parmi tous les débris de verre, un était plus gros que les autres, semblable à une lame. Je voulu me l'enfoncer dans le coeur, pour tout le malheur que l'existence m'a apporté sur terre. Je savais que c'était lubie d'un instant. Serais-je capable de franchir le pas ? De toute façon, après mon crime, quelqu'un serait-il assez bon et détaché pour être mon avocat ? Non, avec nos faibles revenus, mon père et moi, tout le monde nous laisserais dans la merde...Mon père lui même me tournerais le dos, comme quoi une existence peut vite basculer dans le cauchemar...

Je fixais toujours ce bout de verre, terriblement attirant, morbide par sa seule présence quand je sentit un mouvement dans mon dos, ou plutôt une présence à mes côtés.

**- Edward, n'hésite pas..**.

**- Bella, je te croyais morte !** Pleurais-je.** Que fais tu là ?** Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle ne me repoussa pas, à mon plus grand soulagement mais n'y répondit pas non plus.

**- Edward... **Elle m'embrassa et s'écarta légèrement, un air de tristesse dans ses yeux. Je commençais à paniquer. Elle allait encore partir ? Ne plus se souvenir de moi ? J'allais parler mais elle m'en empêcha d'un sourire.

**Ne parle pas Edward ! Je vais t'aider à faire ce que tu attends depuis si longtemps...**

**- De...de quoi tu parles Bella ? Je ne comprend pas, je suis perdu depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas toi...mais qui es-tu donc ?**

**- Chut, ne parles pas mon amour...**

Elle m'embrassa, d'un baiser effréné, passionné, je ne pouvais que me laisser aller à son étreinte.

Je ressenti une brusque douleur à ce moment là mais n'en fit pas état. Ce baiser était le plus passionné que nous n'avions jamais échangé. Il me laissa pantelant. Au moment où je n'arrivais plus à respirer, mon souffle coupé par je ne sais quoi, je me détachais de Bella. Je le sentis à ce moment là. Elle me regardais avec douceur. Je me penchais. Un bout de verre de la taille d'une lame était enfoncé à l'endroit où battait mon organe vital, celui que j'avais donné sur un plateau d'argent à Bella après notre rencontre. Je me redressais pour comprendre pourquoi elle, surtout elle, m'avait fait ça...

**- Pourquoi...**

Seul un courant d'air me répondit. En levant la tête je remarquais qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle avait disparut, comme l'être surnaturel qu'elle était. La porte était ouverte, comme quand j'étais arrivé, le vent soufflant toujours plus fort. L'air était chargé, l'orage arrivait. Cette tension doucereuse avant le grondement a toujours été un de mes moments préférés. Le silence capiteux, à cet instant, était oppressant. Où était parti Bella ? J'essayais de sortir, malgré la douleur, malgré le sang qui s'échappait de ma blessure et des crachats qui sortait de ma bouche. Je me retenais au mur défraîchi, m'écroulant parfois et réussi à sortir pour ne voir autour de moi que la clairière, curieusement surnaturelle dans cette nuit de pleine lune.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, je m'écroulais au sol. J'allais mourir seul, sans ma Bella et c'est à cet instant que je repensais à ma sombre et courte vie. À ma rencontre avec elle, notre premier baiser, notre étreinte de la veille, son comportement envers moi, mes désillusions, mes peurs.

_...He lost control..._

Et puis, là je compris...

C'était moi. Moi le détraqué, moi le fou. J'étais malade...Je savais...c'était moi qui avait inventé tout ça...Bella et même la venue de ma mère...j'ai rêvé d'une vie qui n'était pas la mienne...Je souris. Je n'étais même pas affecté par cette information que me transmettais cet organe biaisé, onirique et réel ne sont-il pas censé coexister en bonne entente?

Je me rappelais qui était Mary...C'était la fille du journal...celle à qui l'on avait consacré deux pages dans la gazette, l'actrice...Son personnage se nommait Bella...

J'était pathétique...Autant dans l'enfance, on pouvait pardonner ce genre de caprice imaginaire, autant dans l'adolescence, cela tenait lieu de folie.

J'était donc fou...Fou d'esprit, fou de coeur...

J'avais touché, embrassé, fais l'amour à une illusion...Ce que je caressais n'étais que le vent, l'expression rêvé d'un être irréel, tellement parfait...Elle me semblait pourtant si vivante...elle l'était pour moi. Mais elle n'était que l'expression de mes fantasmes les plus fou, ma volonté devenu chair... Je regardait mes doigts se refermer comme si je pouvais attrapé le vent insaisissable.

La limite entre rêve et réalité est parfois ténue, il ne suffit que d'un pas pour se retrouver folie alors qu'on était que raison...Limite entre imagination et folie...Mon esprit malade l'avait appris à ces dépends. Puis je repensais à Mary... Était-elle morte ? Je ne pensais pas l'avoir épargné, j'étais désolé de l'avoir tué, d'avoir fais cette peine à sa famille. Je me souvenais de ce que j'avais fait, et même à moi, cela me semblait insupportable. J'éprouvais une courte culpabilité bientôt effacée par la douleur. Douleur physique, douleur de la perte de l'être aimé...Bella... Pourquoi m'avait-elle...laissé, tué ? Peu importe qu'elle ne soit que mon imagination, j'avais un plaisir pervers à la voir avant de disparaître car c'est la seule chose suffisamment bénéfique - et cruelle - que mon imagination m'est accordé.

Me retrouvera t-on avant que je ne dépérisses ? De toute façon, si jamais cela arrivait, ce dont je doute, je me retrouverais enfermé au poste de police et sûrement pour le reste de ma vie...curieusement, je n'ai aucun regrets. Je ne voulais pas penser à mon père, qui devais attendre mon retour. J'aurais bien aimé que tout rentre dans l'ordre, qu'il ai la vie qu'il avait mérité, qu'il puisse retrouver l'amour et que son fils prodigue revienne à la maison. Malheureusement, ça n'arrivera jamais...

Et j'était là, étendu au sol, ressassant mes souvenirs. Mes souvenirs de cet après midi d'été, il faisait une chaleur étouffante et elle était là, assise sur cette vieille souche, pourrie avec le temps. Je l'aimais bien, cette souche.

Je souris. Mourir sur un songe d'une nuit d'été, plus morbide que l'histoire originel. Et j'aimais ça...Ma Bella, mon amour, ma chérie, ma ravissante petite fille au bois joli...


End file.
